The miracle in the tragedy
by centon4good
Summary: Randy's been keeping a huge secret from his boyfriend John but when something happens to Randy he's forced to tell John everything. Will John stay with him or will this secret tear them apart. Mentions of rape and post Mpreg.


Randy was sitting in his car in the school parking lot. His two year old son was in the back seat asleep in his car seat. He pulled out his phone and called John. He and John have been going out for almost a year and he loved him amore than anything but he was terrified that he might lose him after he tell him everything.

John was at his locker when his phone rang. Seeing that it was Randy he answered it. "Hey you?"

Randy smiled "Hey, I need to talk to you and its really important."

John shut his locker "What's going on?"

Randy sighed "Can you meet me in the parking lot, right now?"

"Okay" John said heading out to the parking lot. He spotted Randy's sitting on the back of his car and he went over to him. "What's going on?"

Randy looked up at John. "Please don't hate me."

John walked up to him. "Why would I hate you?" he saw a bruise under Randy's eye. "What happened to your face?"

Randy looked down "My dad was drunk last night."

"Has he hit you before?" John asked.

Randy nodded "Yeah but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." He got off the car and opened the back door. "This is my son Devin."

John walked up and saw the little boy asleep in a car seat. "You're son?" Randy nodded "I thought you never-"

Randy looked down "I haven't but I was raped by a friend of my fathers a while ago and I ended up pregnant. I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of him."

"Why didn't you tell me?" John asked.

"Because you were the only one I had left and I didn't want to lose you too." Randy wiped his face. I'm dropping out, that's what I came here to tell you."

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"This morning my dad threatens my son's life. So I packed up and decided to leave. I just wanted to tell you all this in person." Randy shut the door.

"You can't just leave me Randy." John said "After everything we've been through."

"I don't know what else to do." Randy shrieked. "I have nowhere else to go."

"You can live with me." John said taking Randy's hand. "That way you won't have to drop out. I'll help you take care of him."

"Why would you do that?" Randy asked.

"Because I love you and I don't want to lose you."

Randy shook his head. "It's not going to be easy John."

John smiled "I took care of my little sister for two weeks while my folks were on vacation and she was one. Let me help you Randy that way you can stay in school and we can stay together."

Randy wiped his face with his free hand. "Are you sure?"

"Come on I love kids." John said smiling.

Randy nodded "Okay" He stepped up to John and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." John pulled back. "Oh and I can even get Devin into daycare. My mom owns a dare care center not far from where I live."

Randy smiled "You really think we can do this together?"

"I know we can." John said back.

**OOO**

Instead of going back to school they went to John's apartment.

"I still can't believe you have your own place and you're just seventeen." Randy said. He was sitting on the couch holding an ice pack on his eye.

John was sitting next to him holding Devin in his arms. "My parents kicked me out when I was sixteen but not before finding me this apartment. With my night job I can stay ahead of the bills." Devin wrapped his hand around one of John's fingers and smiled.

"I think he likes you." Randy said looking over at them.

John smiled "I think I like him too and I have a storage unit full of my old stuff that we can use."

Randy sat back "You just thought of everything didn't you?"

John chucked and looked over at Randy. "Yeah?"

**OOO**

Devin was asleep in a basin that Randy made for him.

Randy was lying on John's chest. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Me either." John said "But I'm glad we don't ever have to find out, I love you Randy."

Randy looked up and John. "I love you too."

**Not long later they fell asleep in each others arms.**


End file.
